


Still Here

by AloneShadow



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Feelings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hero!Leon, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Mind Manipulation, dark side calls sometimes, hurt!Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is kidnapped: the tortures are not only about flesh and blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> Something more dark...ish. 
> 
> *Now beta'ed by Rainbow_Captain. Thank you :)*

“Ouch.” 

Leon looked up from the phone and turned toward the kitchen area of the atrium of the headquarters of the BSAA, smiling a little, getting closer. 

Chris Redfield waved a hand in the air, holding a cup of steaming coffee in the other, wearing the green and black uniform, ready for the next mission, and a nervous look towards the coffee machine resting on the counter in front of him. 

“Are you serious?” 

Chris turned around, finding agent Leon Kennedy a few steps away, with a brown jacket and a shoulder bag. "Shut up." He said placing his cup on the table, trying not to sound too bitter. 

"The great and big soldier defeated by a cup of coffee..." Leon laughed approaching, "Now that would lift the morale of your soldiers." 

"Well, I’m sure that the President's bodyguard covered in coffee would have the same effect." Chris snorted, placing his lips on the back of his burned hand. Turning around he found the other staring at his movements with a strange expression. "So, what are you doing here?" 

Leon looked away from his hand and concentrated on his brown eyes, with silver highlights, he noticed, and said, "I was called for clarification on some reports about the incident in Spain... it seems that it's still of some importance to the B.S.A.A." 

"You saved the President's daughter and prevented a possible global epidemic. I think it’s important to everyone." Commented Chris washing his hands in the small sink nearby.

"I know you're my fan, no need to show off." 

The soldier huffed a laugh, “What I mean is that what you did there was actually important. For all of us.”

Leon stared at him and smiled a bit, turning against the coffee machine, his blonde hair covering one side of his face, keeping every expression hidden, “You’re welcome then.” 

Chris breathed slowly and drank his coffee, “So… where you going this time?” and saw him grin while filling another cup, “You’re not in vacation or something yet, right?” 

"Sadly, no." Leon sighed, turning back to him, leaning against the counter, "They're sending me in Europe. It looks like someone's having a bit too much fun over there..." 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. So much fun that they started to use some weapons… particular weapons, if you know what I mean.” 

They looked at each other and then Chris nodded slowly.

“It will always be like this, won’t it?” Leon asked with a low voce, “The only people that have witnessed the worst are the only ones that keep on fighting it.”

"Because we know what would happen if we only stay there and watch." Chris said earnestly, "We know what the risks are. It's our duty to do something." 

"Do you believe that there is nothing worse than zombies and viruses?" Leon saw him frown, "You're a soldier, Chris. You can’t be that naive." 

“You mean… mankind can be worst?” Chris sighed, “Yea, I know that. Men created the viruses in the first place, afterall.” 

“And not only that.” Leon drank his coffee and left the cup on the counter. “Chris… why are you doing this?” 

Chris blinked, and then smiled a bit “What? Drink my coffee?”

Leon stared at him with a serious look, kind of sad too, “If you know what men are capable of, why are you still here? Why you’re not fighting?” 

“I’m-…” Chris looked at him unsure, “What are you talking about?” 

“You’re running away. Why? You’re Chris Redfield. Why are you running in here?” 

“I’m not running away from anything. What-“ 

“Men, Chris. Just simple men.” Interrupted Leon, now honestly sad, “Humans can be so much worse…” 

Chris frowned again then blinked several times: the cup fell from his hand, shattering on the floor. “I…” 

“Chris.” 

“I don’t…” the soldier looked around but all the people seemed to have vanished. 

“You’re bleeding.” 

Chris looked down: a dark, red stain was visible on his hip. His eyes darting from a side to another. He could feel the panic slowly start to rise. 

“Chris, don’t run away. Fight it.” 

“I don’t- I…I can't-” Chris felt two hands cup his face and he found himself staring at the blue eyes of the agent. 

“Stop running away Chris.” Said Leon, now so close to him that their bodies touched, “You have to fight back. I’ll be here, always, but this is not going to take you anywhere. You have to do something.” 

Chris was trying to remember, but a part of him wasn’t sure he wanted to. “You’re not with me…” 

Leon looked sadly at him, “I am. I’ll always be, but you need to fight alone now.” 

“We never met here…?” 

“We did. Chris-” Leon tightened his grip on his face, keeping him close, “We did talk in this place. That’s probably why I’m here. Don’t forget. Don’t lose yourself, ok? Just fight back. Fight everything back.” 

Chris stared at him and said, “Am I dying?” 

Leon sighed and gently bumped their foreheads together, “Don’t give up, Chris. I’m not the only hero here… you saved the world more than once. Don’t disappoint me now.” 

“How can I? You’re not…” Chris hissed in pain, closing his eyes. 

“Don’t lose yourself.” 

“H- how?” 

“Don’t lose yourself, Chris. Please.” Leon’s voice become broken from tears, “Don’t lose yourself.” 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chris woke up almost jumping because of the sudden pain and the sudden disappearance of that warm memory. 

Looking around, he saw the gloomy, old room where he had been held for days, no windows, and no furniture beside the chair where he was tied to. Blinking again, he knew that was blood in the corner of his eyes… and on the floor, over his pants and dripping from the wound on his side. 

Chris held back a groan of desperation and, instead, he tried to breathe more slowly, but everything suddenly was pain and blood. Looking down at himself, he knew that some ribs were broken; he also remembered a kick hitting him on his hands tied up behind his back. 

And he remembered who kicked him… 

“Good morning sunshine. Slept well?” 

Chris shivered and closed his eyes, lowering his head. 

“You looked very peaceful, so probably was a nice dream.” 

He heard someone moving in the little room. 

“Come on, don’t make me remind you how to open your eyes.” 

Angry and in pain, Chris looked up and kept his mouth shut, eyes fighting back a scream of fury. 

Leon smiled at him, “There we go. Wasn’t so difficult, was it?” He saw him stare in silence, “I really interrupted a nice dream, didn't I?” 

“No.” 

“You sure?” 

Chris looked away, tightening his fist, feeling the wounded wrist hurt. 

“You were smiling… and you seemed kind of sad. Still hard to believe that Leon Kennedy is not such a nice guy?” 

“You know nothing about him.” 

“Really? Chris, please…” 

He shook his head away from his hand but he grabbed him by the hair, forcing him to stay face-to-face, so close… and so similar to Leon… 

“You’ve been here for, how long, three weeks? Don’t you think that’s enough time keeping this bullshit up? Do I look like someone else?” said Leon with a cold voice. 

“The bullshit is that you think that I can be fooled like this.” 

“Damn it, Chris.” Leon got closer, “How am I supposed to help you if you don’t believe me?” 

Chris stared angrily at him, but for a moment, just for a few seconds, his eyes betrayed frustration… and hope. So little hope, but still…  
When their lips almost brushed, though, Chris blinked and, angry again, moved his head away. 

Leon kept a fist of his hair in hand, but didn’t say anything for a long moment. 

Some noises arrived from outside the only door of the room. Some voices, some steps. 

“That’s your problem, Chris. You always decide to fight for the wrong reasons.” Said Leon, slowly letting go, “And you never let me help you. You never listen to anyone.” 

“I should listen to you?” Said Chris, “You’re keeping me here. If you really are- if you really want me to believe that you-” he shook his head, “The Leon I know-“ 

“The Leon you knew was the Leon you wanted to see.” He interrupted, “You think that not everyone has dark side? You really thought that I don’t?”

“You’re not-“ 

“You know what we had to see. You know what we fight against… and you know that we are only survivors in this world.” 

Chris stared at him in silence, coughing a bit. 

Leon shook his head, “It’s been three weeks, Chris. Three weeks that I’ve been trying to help you understand the situation… and me.” He placed his hands on his knees, staring at him, “We’re fighting against the wrong people. We have chosen the wrong side for so long…” 

Chris flinched back, leaning against the chair, “So we have chosen the wrong friends too?” 

Leon took a slow breath, “Maybe. Or maybe not. That’s up to you.” 

“Up to me? Me, tied up and tortured… I don’t feel like I have a word in the matter.” 

“You just need to say a word, Chris.” Said Leon, passing a hand through his short, brown hair, “Let me help you.” 

Chris was looking down at the black shirt of the agent; he took a deep breath and shook his head. 

Leon sighed, “I wish you weren’t such a stubborn and good soldier, sometimes.” 

Chris heard him moving and the shot that hit him in the shoulder was so sudden that he couldn’t manage to hold back a scream of pain.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.

“He still doesn’t give up, uh?” 

“He won’t last long… are you sure it's the right decision to bring the Boss here?” 

“He wants to see him. What can I say to him: _no you can’t because his best friend doesn’t want you to_?” 

A laugh, “Best friend.” 

“I didn’t see you two going at it, or did I miss something?” 

“Shut up and call him. Tell him to come as soon as he can, I can’t promise he will be still alive tomorrow.” 

Chris moaned in pain as the knife cut his skin on his upper back, feeling the blood slide down his spine. His breath was quick and unstable, but he heard what Leon and the other man were saying behind the door that slowly opened again and the blonde agent came in, dressed in a simple shirt and jeans... and the gun in his holster. 

“So, as you probably heard, the Boss wants to see you.” Leon said, standing beside him, then he looked at the other man, “Enough for now.” And that one nodded, leaving the room. 

Chris was still trying to breathe but every movement was a storm of pain. The wound in his shoulder had been throbbing in pain for days, but someone probably fixed it a bit while he was unconscious, or he probably would be dead from blood loss by now. 

“You think I’m happy to see you like this?” Said Leon, leaning close to clean his face with a cloth, “Things could’ve been gone another way if you could stop being so stubborn for once.” 

“Or- if you just… had helped me escape.” Hissed Chris, trying to move away. 

“I wish I could…Chris.” Leon held him by his chin with a serious look, “Stop that.” And he kept cleaning his face. 

Chris stared at him in silence, and said, “I’m going to die anyway, so what’s the big deal?” 

“We- I still hope that you’ll change your mind.” 

Chris snorted a laugh, “You can kill me now, then.” 

“Really? That’s what you want?” 

He saw the agent still, looking at him in the eyes. “I wish- I wish I’ve never met you…” Chris said slowly, “I wish that I- that I could manage to see what you really were… instead you choose to lie to me… to everyone.” 

“Wasn’t my intention in the beginning.” 

“It wasn’t?” 

“I believed in the cause, Chris.” Said Leon, gently cleaning his neck, “I believed in you, I thought I could rely on you… but I was wrong.” 

“You think- you really think that I can trust you after all this? After that you- You tortured me, you just watched while they beat me like an animal and you’re thinking that I-“ 

“You made your choice, Chris.” Interrupted Leon, “I made mine. But I was right about one thing, wasn't I?” Leon caressed his face, smiling a bit, “You never told me… why did you never tell me?” 

Chris shook his head away from the hand, looking at the floor, “It was just another mistake.” 

“Sorry to hear that.” He said, kissing his hair before heading to the door. He stopped in the doorway and look back at him, “Goodbye Chris.” He said and left.

Chris stared at the door closing with a laud _clang_ and he was alone in the dark again. 

He felt a new pain rise from his chest and he just closed his eyes, trying to deal with it, trying to survive through it without scream. Without crying. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He opened his eyes again when all the room trembled. 

Chris' vision wasn’t clear, he saw everything unfocused but there was a bit of light from out the door… door that was ajar. 

He frowned a moment, then tried a low “Hey…” that not even he manage to heard. He breathed and try again, “Hey… someone…” he dropped his head, too tired, then he heard the door slam open but couldn’t manage even to flinch. 

“My God…” 

“Help him.” 

“Oh God… Oh God…”

“Sherry, help him!”

“Alright… alright.” 

Chris felt someone getting closer, hovering over his motionless form, and actually flinched when a hand slightly touched his face. 

“He’s alive?” Asked the male’s voice. 

“Barely, but- yes, he’s- he needs a doctor, he- he needs a complete hospital.” 

Chris almost laughed at that, keeping his eyes down, on his trousers stained in blood. 

“We’ll take him to it. Can you free him?” 

“Give me your knife, his hands are-” A gasp. 

“What?” 

Silence. 

“Sherry, WHAT?” 

“His back…” the girl’s voice was almost a whisper. “Pass me that cloth.”

“We don’t have time for-“ 

“He won’t have time if I don’t stop the bleeding. Now, give me that cloth.” 

Other steps getting close, some movements, and then Chris jumped and moaned in pain when something cold was pressed on his back. 

“I know, I’m sorry Chris.” Said the girl, “I’m so sorry… I’m sorry, but this will help stop the bleeding.” 

_Just make the pain stop_ , was the only thought in Chris’s mind, _whoever you are… heal me, or kill me, just… just make it stop._

“Use this.” Said the man. 

“I’ll keep it still here, you try to use them around his chest.” 

Chris felt someone close to his face, something was pressed all around his upper body and over his wounds and he moaned again, felling every cut burn like hell. 

“It's gonna be alright, Chris. Hold on.” Said the man in a low voice.

Chris knew that voice, but couldn’t pin point the face of it… 

“I’m going to cut to rope. Keep his shoulders still, don’t let them move too fast. He probably stayed like this for weeks…” said the girl. 

“Ok.” 

Chris felt two hands press gently on each of his shoulders, then, behind him, the rope that tied his wrists was cut and he hissed again, his arms slowly moved forward, letting his muscle adjust and God if that wasn’t another level of pain. 

“You have some other bandages?” Asked the girl. 

“Yeah, I-“ 

They heard some shooting outside and both of them looked up, freezing for a moment. 

“Listen, you have to-" 

“No, forget it.” 

“We don’t have time, he needs to-"

“Sherry, I’m not going to leave you here alone.” 

“The others will be here shortly. All the B.S.A.A. will probably come and destroy all of this place and you know we need those files.” 

“They won’t-“ 

“We’ll never know who did this to him!” Yelled angrily the girl, but from the voice it seemed that she was on the edge of crying, “Or why, or what they gave to him and we need to know that if we want to cure him. I can take care of myself, and I’ll move faster alone.” 

Moment of silence, then the man said “Alright. Fine.” 

“Head to the extraction point, I’ll meet you there. Try to keep him alive, ok?” 

Chris didn’t hear an answer, but then steps ran way until they were gone outside. 

“Ok big man, time to leave this place.” The man said, slowly placing one of the soldier’s shoulders on his, helping him to stand. 

Chris hissed at the movement, eyes shut while a flash of pain from his left leg almost made both of them fall down. 

“Damn- Chris, your leg… sorry.” 

Chris just tried to keep breathing, hoping that the man wasn’t going to hurt him even more.

He just kept getting dragged away, probably out of that torture room. He finally could feel cold air on his face, on his skin, and that was already something nice enough to let him try and open his eyes: they were in a corridor with gray walls, little windows illuminating the way; no one seemed to be around, even if he still could hear the shooting somewhere.

“Alright, we’re almost there- you’re awake. Good. Mind using at least one of your feet? I’m not complaining, but…” 

Chris heard the man and tried to do so, to stand a bit on the leg that seemed to still work, but the pain in his back was worst. 

“Ok, ok. Don’t worry, I can do it…” the man huffed, “We just need to reach the court ward and then…” 

Chris slammed against the wall, crying in pain at the hit, losing his support while some gun shot. He tried to grab at the wall, to keep standing, breathing hard. 

“Sorry, my bad. You ok?” 

“N- no…” Chris managed to say, head low, everything was spinning. 

A little laugh, “Nice to hear your voice again.” 

He suddenly opened his eyes and looked up: his vision was unfocused, but he couldn’t be fooled…

Leon was staring at him, face dirty and hair messy, but he was looking at him kind of relieved. “Hey there, Captain.” 

“Oh no…” Chris looked away, trying to walk away, but almost fell again. 

Leon grabbed him by his arms, “Hey- Chris, slow down…” 

“Get off me!” Chris shoved him away, standing against the wall, a hand on the injured shoulder. 

Leon stared at him, blinking, “What are you doing?” 

“You just stay away from me.” He said, taking some unbalanced steps down the long corridor. 

“Chris…. Chris wait! What the-“ 

The soldier grabbed his arm when he touched him again, slamming the agent against the wall, “You think it’s a joke? You think I’m so stupid?” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“You won’t fool me twice and if you want to stop me from saying the truth to the others-"

“What truth?” 

“you’ll have to kill me.” 

“Chris, stop it, ok?” Leon grabbed the arms he was using to keep him against the wall, “What truth? Why should I fool you? About what?” 

“I've had enough of all this!” 

“About what?” Yelled Leon with the same angry tone, “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” 

“You did this, all this!” Said Chris, tightening his grip on the agent’s neck, “You brought me here, you- you tortured me... played with my memories, my mind, my- my feelings…“ 

Leon just stared at him with wide eyes, hands on his bloodied wrist that didn’t have enough strength to choke anyone. However, if he could, you would have.

“You lied to me… to everyone, and now you want to help? What you’re up to?”

“I don’t know what they did to you, but-“ 

“What YOU did to me! You were behind all of this from the beginning!” 

“Then why I would bother to come here and save you?” Yelled Leon. 

“Just- just to keep torturing me…” 

“Chris, try to think…” 

“That’s why I never told you… that’s why I’ve never-” Chris face lost part of the rage, the sadness taking its place. 

Leon looked at him the same way, placing his hands on his face, “Chris, listen to me-“ 

Chris shoved them away, taking some steps back, falling against the wall and down, on the floor. 

“Chris! Chris, come on…” Leon lowered beside him immediately, watching him confused, sad. 

“Stay away from me…” sighed Chris, “… stay away…” before he passed out. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sherry Birkin woke up from a restless sleep, almost falling from the chair she was sitting on. She passed a hand on her eyes and on the plaster she had on a cheek, then yawned, looking around the long hospital room, silent, almost all the beds empty. One was used close by: she stared at the sleeping form of Chris Redfield, laying under the sheets, bandages all around his torso and shoulders, plus some scratches and plasters on his face; other cuts and bruises were visible on his arms and a big cloth on the shoulder he was got shot at.

Sherry got up, the tight pants and the white shirt still dirty, her blonde short hair hardly kept in order. She sighed and got close to the soldier, controlling Chris' heartbeat that finally seemed back to normal. “I’m so sorry Chris…” she whispered sadly, gently placing a hand on his and let out a gasp when the hand grabbed her wrist. Not hurting, just faster than she was thinking he would be capable at the moment. 

Chris opened his eyes and stared at her for a long moment. “You… I know you…?” 

“Sherry. I’m Sherry Birkin.” She said quickly. 

“Birkin…” 

“Yeah, I- I know your sister, Claire.” 

He nodded and let her go, looking around, sighing in relief. “Wasn’t my imagination then…” 

“Your imagination…?” 

“That I escaped from that place.” 

“Oh. No, we- we came to rescue you.” Nodded the girl, sitting down on the closest chair, “I’m so sorry Captain… we took so long to find you…” 

He turned to look at her, “How long?” 

“Almost a month.” She answer, lowering her head, “We searched everywhere for you after you went missing… we were so worried…” 

“The mission…” Chris repeated, trying to remember. 

“Your mission in Italy.” Nodded Sherry, “They managed to kidnap you after you and your team landed there. We followed the traces through the country but then we discovered that they were already in Germany so we ran there but they left a lots of false leads for us so we needed to call backup and-“ she noticed his stare and closed her mouth, blushing. 

Chris smiled a bit, “I see. I remember now…” 

“Sorry.” 

“Don't worry about it.” Chris tried to sit up but everything, literally everything in his body hurt, and he moaned in pain. 

“Please, stay still.” Said Sherry, staying close to him, “You were really in a terrible state. You need to rest and heal.” 

Chris sighed, a hand on his side, and asked “How terrible?” 

Sherry took a deep breath, “You- you have some broken ribs, a broken leg, some concussion to the head and multiple gashes on your back- and the gunshot wound at your left shoulder. And the cut on your right side.” 

Chris looked at her and huffed a laugh watching her quickly pass a hand over her watery eyes, “It’s ok. Not your fault.” 

“My job was to save you, not- not allow them to torture you.” She said with a serious face. 

“I am alive, so… good job.” 

“Please, don’t say that.” 

“So you’re an agent now? Claire knows?” 

“Yeah. She didn’t really approve but-” Sherry shook her head, “I’m nothing compared to her.” 

“Not yet.” Smiled Chris and she tried to do the same, “You’re here for a report, then?” 

“No. I mean, yes, but also to check on you and explain to you what happened.” 

Chris nodded, “I know what happened…we had a spy on our side all the time.” 

Sherry frowned, “Who?” 

“Leon Scott Kennedy. You can send someone to arrest him. I wish I could do it myself but…” 

Sherry blinked several time, “Sorry, I- I don’t think I understand… Leon is a spy?” 

“He was there. He tortured me.” 

She stared at his angry face for a moment then said slowly, “Captain, I- I doubt he’s a spy. He-“ 

“He was there.” Repeated Chris. 

Sherry thought for a moment, then said, “Chris- can I call you Chris?” He nodded, “Chris, they tortured you, we know that, we’ve already done lots of checkups on you and-“ 

“Are you trying to say that I imagined everything?” 

“No, but probably they… they made it possible for you to see something… that wasn’t actually there.” 

Chris heard the beeping of the machine at his side accelerate. “I talked to him, he was there… he shot me.” 

“You were shot, but-“ 

“It was him.” Almost yelled Chris. He saw the girl shut her mouth and he could only drop his head on the pillow, a hand over his eyes. “Sorry.” 

“I understand that what you went through wasn’t easy... but I’m not going to arrest Leon.” She said and he turned to look at her again, “He was leading the rescue team with me, to rescue you. He was with me all this month, he- he had gone against the Director’s orders to come with me and help us save you.”

“But-” Chris felt more and more confused. 

Sherry took a deep breath, “He got you out from that horrible place. He saved you while I was trying to find info about who took you. He- Leon is reading the files right now.” 

Chris almost shivered, “He’s here?” 

“He’s not a threat to you.” 

“He is here?” Insisted Chris. 

Sherry nodded, “In the hotel not far from the hospital. With all the others member of the team. He told me that you… well, you didn’t seem happy to see him, so he told me to stay here, wait for you to wake up.” 

“I don’t want him here.” 

“Chris, please, I know it’s hard to think now, but-“ 

“Hard to think?” Said the soldier, “I saw him shoot me, stab me and stay to watch while others tortured me. For a month. You think that’s something easy to deal with?” 

“No, it’s not.” 

“Then don’t ask me to try it, if you can’t give me proofs that what I lived for a month was a nightmare and nothing else.” 

“Most of it wasn’t. The proofs are all over your body.” Said Sherry with a sad look, trying to keep herself together, “I just don’t want you to think a friend of yours is guilty for it.” 

“He’s not my friend. We never were, we-” Chris shook his head, feeling the pain grow in every place. 

“Try to relax, I’m going to call the nurse.” Said Sherry, walking away. 

Chris just closed his eyes and hoped to faint. Luckily for him, the wish cames true. 

 

When he woke up again, the pain has lessened and he could think more clearly. He stared at the ceiling for a bit, then he heard some pages moving so he turned his head, finding Sherry Birkin sitting in a chair, checking some documents. He breathed and said “I’m sorry…” she look up at him, “for getting angry at you.” 

Sherry shook her head, “Don’t worry about it.” 

He noticed that she was wearing a purple shirt and a pair of jeans, he could tell those were different colors from the last time, “How long did I sleep?”

“A couple of days.” 

He sighed. 

“Your injuries are healing well, but you need to rest for a few weeks, at least. Probably more for the broken leg.” She waited for a moment, then asked “Did you… you remember our last talk?” 

“About a fake Leon torturing me? Yeah, I remember it.” 

Sherry took a deep breath and grabbed a bunch of pages stuck with a little wire, placing them on the bedside table close to him. “That’s all we have discovered about the terrorists that took you. They were interested in information about Neo Umbrella’s experiment and Las Plagas too… they were really desperate about destroying the world…” she sighed, “but we know that you didn’t say anything, there was no info about the B.S.A.A. or else. And we already know that, of course, but you know… the Director needs to be sure.” 

Chris took in all the news and then said “So why I should read it?” 

“Because there are photos of the group… and how they usually act.” 

“Get to the point, please.”

“They tested something on you.” She said, “It doesn’t seem to be a virus, just- some kind of drugs that probably makes you feel and see strange things.” 

“So you’re saying that was the drug that made me see Leon there?” 

“I’m pretty sure about it. Like I told you, Leon was with me all the time you were kept hostage.” She sighed, “Chris, please, talk to him. You two can fix this; it wasn’t your fault and either his. He wanted to help you, he did.” 

Chris thought about Leon close to his face, then the gun shot and he flinched, looking at the files. 

Sherry looked worried but said, “He will stay here to check on you. I have to go back and explain to the Director what is going on.” Standing up. 

“Their boss…” said Chris, “They said that the Boss was coming to see me, before you arrived.” 

“Yeah, we’ve read the message but he never showed up.” 

“We know who he is?” 

Sherry nodded, “We have a name: Jake. Nothing else.” 

Chris nodded slowly, rising a hand, “Thank you.” 

Sherry blushed a bit but smiled and grabbed it, “I’m happy that you’re alive, Chris. I’ll tell Claire that you’re safe.” 

Chris saw her leaving and sighed. Slowly, he tried to sit and, pain aside, he managed to do it, taking the file: there was a description of the location of the old bunker they kept him in, the story of the city not far from it, then info about the group and the Boss: Jake, no photo. Turning the pages, he found picture about some of them but one forced him to stop, a shiver running through his back: a white man, 28 years old, gray eyes and blonde hair; the haircut was a bit different, but he could’ve been a bad copy of Leon… if he met him while drunk. Or drugged. 

Chris tightened the grip on the pages and threw the file away, a hand on his face, unable to stop himself from hating everything in the world. 

 

No one came to visit him the day after and the day after again, so slowly Chris started to think that maybe the team was waiting for him to call for them, or maybe they just left one soldier to guard him somewhere. 

He was still sure about that when, after dinner, he finally managed to rise from the bed for a proud walk to the bathroom: his pride lowered a bit when he saw himself in the mirror, the bandages, the scratches, the cuts… and his face looked so dark. He took a deep breath and shaved part of the beard that was growing too much. That gone, he felt much better. 

He turned to leave the bathroom and opened the door. 

Leon let go of the handle and stared at him in surprise, “Hey. There you are-” he jumped back to dodge a punch and raised a leg to block a kick and instantly the soldier moaned in pain, “Chris... relax, it’s me.” 

“Dammit…” Chris leaned against the doorway, a hand on his side, head spinning. 

“Sorry, I-“ 

“Stay back.” He roared. 

Leon said nothing and took a step back. After a moment, the other still there, he said, “Can I help you?” 

“No.” 

“You want to stay there forever?” 

“What if I do?” 

Leon sighed, but stared at him in silence. 

“I don’t know what torture you missed, but I’m sure you’ll find a new one for the purpose, right?” Said Chris, standing up, pushing him away. 

“What? You- you haven’t spoken with Sherry?”

“Doesn’t mean that I have to believe her.” 

“Well, then ask the other twelve men that came with us in that bunker. Ask them where I was all that time.” Said Leon, and there was anger in his voice.

“I will.” 

“Chris, for God’s sake, I wasn’t there, that wasn’t me-“ 

“Everyone said that, but for me-” Chris looked pained, “For me it was you. You tortured me, you shot me… you almost killed me. And you enjoyed it.” 

Leon took a deep breath, looking down at his shirt for a moment, then looked up. “You know I would never…” 

“ _I knew_.” Chris said, “I knew it… and I thought that for weeks, but you never stopped. You kept coming in that room, you continued to hurt me… and you continued to smile…” Chris shook his head at the image. 

“Listen-” Leon sat beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Chris grabbed his wrist, staring angrily at him, almost like a wild animal, “Didn’t I tell you to stay away?” 

“I’ve never gave a crap about your orders.” 

Chris tightened his grip, angry, but yet there was something else as well… fear? Doubts? 

“You really didn’t manage to recognize me?” Leon asked, voice and face serious and flat.

“It was you! How I could-“ 

“Can you now?” 

Chris' shoulders were rising and falling fast, but he didn’t answer. Just stared at him. 

“Can you?” Insisted Leon, “Or you still can’t see the difference?” 

“I…” Chris looked him in the eyes, the same gray eyes that came closer and closer while he was bleeding. 

Leon’s eyes betrayed a silent pleading. He tried to free himself from him, but it was useless, “Chris, come on… you can’t be serious.” 

“How you would react in my place?” 

“I know you’d never-“ 

“Yeah, I thought the same thing. Until a month ago.” 

“Can you just-” Leon tried again to free himself, “Can you trust me, and I mean ME, for a moment? Just for a moment?” 

“How can I?” 

“The same way I trusted you enough to come here in person.” 

Chris studied his face for a long moment then slowly, very slowly, let him go. 

Leon took a deep breath and kept his hands raised, “I’m not going to hurt you, ok? I promise.” 

“You really think that will help?” 

“I’m just asking you not to break my neck in a second.” Snorted Leon, “I just want you to see the difference.” He slowly placed his hand at the both sides of the soldier’s head, feeling him flinch. 

Chris stared at him for a moment, then was like see him smile again, the same smile before the gun shot, and he grabbed him again, smashed him on the bed, keeping him still under himself, “If you think that I-“ 

“Chris, come on- just give me a moment!” 

“I’m not gonna fall for that shit again!”

“I’m not...“ 

“You’re not WHAT?” 

“I would never hurt you-“ 

“Easy for you to say.” 

“or kill you. Dammit Chris, why you-” Leon stilled for a moment when he saw him stare at him. 

Chris saw the bruises around the agent neck: a hand’s bruise, like someone had tried to choke him. He slowly sent his eyes on Leon’s. 

The other sighed, “Yeah, you did that. While I was trying to take you out from the bunker, before you fainted. I was there… to save you.” Leon dropped his head on the bed, “The other me ever let you hurt him?” 

Chris didn’t say anything.

Leon looked back at him,“Why me? Of all people, why did you see me after they used that drug on you?”

“It wasn’t-“ 

“That wasn’t me, we both know that, but I’m me now, and I want to know.” 

“That have nothing to do with-“ 

“Tell me.” 

“It didn’t mean anything!” 

“Then tell me!” 

“I don’t know!” 

“You know! Just say it!” Yelled back Leon, breaking free from his grip, capturing Chris’ head in his hands again. “Tell me. Chris, just… tell me.” 

Chris took hold of his arms again but didn’t move them away. He stared at him in surprise: a tear was falling from Leon’s eye. 

“Tell me why you saw me.” Repeated Leon, now looking at him pleading openly, “Why me?” 

Chris breathed, “I kept remembering you.” He said, staring down at him, “A talk we had… I don’t know when anymore. I… I burned my hand with the coffee and then you came in. And that moment just kept coming back in my mind.” 

Leon smiled a bit, “It was before you were kidnapped, Chris.” He said, keeping the hands through his hair, “That was the last time we talked.”

Chris felt pain from every wound, but Leon’s eyes were all he could focus on right now. “That’s why…?”

Leon huffed a laugh, “That’s why?” he asked back, “You tell me.” 

“You… you already know. You know what I felt.” 

“I don’t.” 

“You told me you knew, when I woke up in the room and-“ 

Leon shook his head, “I wasn’t there.” 

“But-” 

“But I was in the B.S.A.A. HQ that day. I talked with you… and you told me that what I did in Spain was important. Then I asked you if our lives will even change and you said no. We survived a hell that we won’t let go free into the world… _our duty to do something_ , was it?” 

Chris slowly lowered his arms. 

“And before you left, you wanted to say something, but you didn’t.” Leon continued, “What was it?” 

Silence. 

“It’s the reason why you saw me in that room?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Then why?” 

Chris was closer to his face, dragged down from his hands, but didn’t seem to notice. He just stared at him in silence. 

“Tell me, Chris.” 

“Why are you crying?” 

“Because I need to know. Because-” Leon took a quick breath, “Because I don’t want to lose this. Not like this. I can’t lose you like this.” 

Chris felt his eyes water, “You were there… you were there because…” Leon raised his head a bit, “I saw you because… because I-” 

Leon smiled and kissed him, feeling the tears of them both in the kiss. 

Chris tasted his tongue for a moment, then kissed his lips and slowly pushed back, enough to watch him: Leon was smiling, but there was no sign of that grin of enjoyment, or madness. He took a deep breath, “Sorry.” 

“No need.” 

“I’m sorry.” Chris said again, taking him in a tight hug, hiding the tears into his neck. 

Leon hugged him back, eyes closed, “I love you too.”  
.  
.  
.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
